world_of_merfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reich
Brief Summary The Reich is the largest nation in the world land-wise. It has the largest military in the world, with its navy being the jewel in the crown. It is run by The Fuhrer who has absolute power over the nation. History The Reich is located in the far north continent of Ilios. It used to be a part of a continent wide Empire. But at one point The Empire fractured leaving much of the continent in ruins after years of infighting. But from the ashes The Reich arose. The Reich has seen many conflicts and withstood the test of time. Now it is prospering at rates never seen before. It is well on course of reunifing the entire continent back into one large nation. Government Structure The Fuhrer This is the absolute ruler of The Reich, with the right to overwrite any policy. For any nation-wide policy to become in effect, it must be approved by The Fuhrer. This position is held for life, or as long as The Fuhrer does not loose his sanity or cognitive abilities. To become the Fuhrer a person must have a university education in the following categories: Politics, Military Strategy, Economy, History any education in some sort of science is also a large advantage. To be chosen for this position, the further mentioned ministries and organizations must agree on the candidate. Reich Reichstag This is the place where all of the Ministers are seated, observe the inner politics and debate on topics. This is also the place where speakers for the Region Reichstags debate on nation wide policies and provide their demands for their region. Region Reichstag This is the place where elected representatives in a region debate on their position in The Reich. They decide on policies for their Regions and certain laws. Regions in the Reich have a extremely large amount of autonomy. Regions in The Reich: -Mainland Reich -Oran Reich -Yelloasis Reich -Dragonian Reich All these regions in their respected Region Reichstags have "Speakers" who represent their region in the Reich Reichstag. The following ministries operate directly in conjunction with The Fuhrer. Although The Region Reichstags don't have much influence on those ministries, they are indeed considered, when policies are made. Note: All of the following Ministry Ministers are given power by The Fuhrer. The Minister, before their promotion are speakers in The Reich Reichstag or highly qualified workers in their field. Ministry of International Politics This ministry is responsible for international relations. They send diplomats, ambassadors and constantly work on international policies with other nations. Ministry of Economy This ministry is responsible for everything that affects the economy. Ministry of Enlightenment This ministry is responsible for the enlightenment of the population Ministry of Homeland Defense This ministry is responsible for the security of The Nation. The Wehrmacht This is the armed forces of The Reich. The Wehrmacht is divided into 3 branches: -The Kriegsmarine This is the navy of The Reich. Besides being the largest navy in the world it is also the largest military branch in The Reich. The Naval Structure The Naval Command Structure -The Heer These are the ground forces of The Reich. These men and women go through rigorous training. Besides having thousands of veterans of war to train them. They travel all across the world to train in some of the worst environments possible. The Heer Structure The Heer Command Structure Category:Nations Category:Player Nations